


quasars

by socks_clinton



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, and kim lives in somewhere colorado nearish the new mexico border, jimmy is a space nerd, this is set post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_clinton/pseuds/socks_clinton
Summary: "I knew you missed my space facts."
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	quasars

Jimmy had been here for only a few hours. His drive from Omaha had been long — nearly 14 hours — but uneventful. Her house had a somber atmosphere when he walked in which didn’t surprise him. Glancing around the kitchen, he observed a teal kettle. When did she start drinking tea?

“Penny for your thoughts.” She startled him. He gave her a wistful smile as she advanced past him. 

“Kim, it’s not funny to sneak up on a man in my condition,” he half joked. 

Kim gave a little snort and replied, “Well, it is my house so I think you’re safe for now.”

His eyes lit up and crinkled a bit when he smiled at her answer. Jimmy put his hands up and conceded, “Heh. All right then.” This felt normal. He could imagine them in the same scenario in 2002 — or 1992 for that matter. Five years had gone by since their last interaction, and it hurt him to think about their time apart. Before he could linger much longer on his thoughts, he saw Kim reach for the fridge. 

“Thank god for Michelob. You know my weakness for cheap beer,” she jested.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Just hand me one already.” 

“We’ll sit outside. It’s warm enough.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Lead the way, Ferdinand.”

* * *

Outside, Jimmy had the chance to take Colorado in. He expected the whole state to be like Denver not a wasteland as he would later describe to Kim. Because she lived on her own land, her nearest neighbor lived about five minutes away. It made sense but he couldn’t fathom living around nothing but semi-dead trees and gravel pits. He guessed weather wore down her fence and her roof. He could imagine her sleeping at night reveling in the hollow silence the night brought. He wondered if she missed the hustle and bustle of her — their — life in Albuquerque. 

* * *

“Liar,” Jimmy said a mere minutes after they settled themselves on the porch. “It feels like I’m back in Cicero in January.” 

“Big baby. It’s 55° out. That is not like Cicero.”

He missed this. He missed them. Who else ever really saw through him like she did? 

Silence enveloped them as the sun set. “The thing I love about this place, besides the quiet, is that.” She pointed towards the beginnings of stars above. “Did you know you can locate Polaris by just using your pinky and thumb? Kind of like a shaka sign.” She paused. :Of course you have to know how north you are from the equator to find it. I have no idea where we are.”

“Trying to impress me with celestial facts, huh Kim?”

She swigged the last of her beer. “Oh, I know I can’t impress you Mr. Astronaut.” 

Jimmy loved space and everything having to do with it. It’s been the one life-long interest he’s held tightly. He remembers how much he bugged her during the mailroom days with his, what she called, asinine facts.

_“Did you know the Galilean moons weren’t named by Galileo himself? He just saw them first. Someone else named them.”_

_“One day the Milky Way and Andromeda will collide but we’ll be long gone by then.”_

When the first exo-planet was discovered in 1995, he spent the whole week telling Kim about how finding planets outside the solar system meant amazing things for the future of space study.

“Hey did I ever tell you about quasars?” he asked.

Kim thought for a moment. “No.”

“It’s basically this object out in space that has large amounts of energy. They even have black holes in them. Astronomers say they’re important for understanding our universe. They outshine the stars in the galaxies.”

Kim pondered this information for a few seconds. “So what you’re saying is that we’re kind of like quasars.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well if there’s anything I know about space, it’s that black holes have a gravitational pull.”

“I still don’t understand.”

She continued, “With the gravitational pull and energy, it sounds sort of like us — to each other I mean.” Jimmy glanced at her and admitted to himself that he was in a bit of shock at this statement. 

Taking his silence as a negative reaction, Kim went on, “At least that’s what I think.”  
Getting emotional, Jimmy cleared his throat and replied, “What you’re saying is that we were the brightest objects in one another’s life. Am I getting that right, Kim?” 

“Oh, shut up I -”

“Didn’t realize you were such a romantic.”

“Okay, I didn’t miss this part of you.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No.”

“Yeah, and that’s okay because I missed this part of you.”

She smiled at him. “Sure.”

Jimmy put down his beer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him. More stars had popped up in the night sky. Kim stood up and went inside. The porch light flicked on. As she came back, Jimmy took a picture out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her as she returned.

“Here look at this.”

She grasped the picture and grinned. “This is when I passed the Bar.”

“I know.”

Kim and Jimmy each had an arm around each other and kind smiles on their faces. Jimmy had thrown a surprise party for her back at the firm. Both had matching party hats. The moment in the picture felt like a lifetime ago.

“Where did you find this?”

“I’ve kept some things over the years.” Jimmy could see tears start to pool in Kim’s eyes. “I missed you,” he added. 

Both in each other’s space again, Kim leaned her head on Jimmy. “I know,” she replied. The tears started to fall when she said, “I missed you, too.”

They both sat there letting the other’s words sink in. Sensing Jimmy’s lonely mood. Kim spoke up a few moments later 

“We at least have each other — and quasars I guess.” 

Jimmy laughed and replied, “I knew you missed my space facts.” 

He focused his attention on the night sky again. A new chapter for them, he prayed and willed to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a piece i had commissioned last summer by @transatlanticalienart on tumblr. [check it out.](https://transatlanticalienart.tumblr.com/post/622022650683949056/another-bcs-themed-donation-commission-for%0A/)


End file.
